For The Last Time
by okinawawriter123
Summary: Peter returns to Wendy's house again and she makes a sad realization. She has outgrown Peter. She and Michael fly back to Neverland and make some new friends. There's a new villian in Neverland. READ and REVIEW!


Please RATE AND REVIEW! THANX!

The England streets were quiet and still. Everyone was asleep in this little town, except in house 114. For in that house, on the 3rd floor, was a girl. She sat in front of a large Victorian window. Her blonde hair was curly and tied in a pink ribbon. She was not dressed in a night gown, but in her special pink party dress. She tapped her finger impatiently as she gazed at the stars. She looked over her shoulder, at her sleeping brothers. John was snoring loudly, while Michael muttered in his sleep. Wendy sighed as she thought about poor John, he would not be returning with her to Never Land, for he stopped believing. But when her travel guide showed up she would make sure to wake Michael up. Wendy was 15 years old now and she was 11 when the boy first came. Michael who was 5 when the boy first came was now 9. Wendy looked back out the window and held back a scream as she realized she was looking eye to eye with a boy.

The boy grinned his mischievous grin. His blonde, dirty curly hair was longer than last time. His green eyes glowed as he hovered outside the window. Wendy smiled as she hurried to open the window. The boy flew into the room and his dirty, bare feet touched the ground. He was dressed in pants made of leaves and nothing else.

"Peter!" Wendy said with glee "You came!"

"Did you think I would forget, it's spring cleaning time? I did tell you that I would bring you back for spring cleaning." Peter reminded.

"Yes," Wendy sighed "but you didn't come last year, or the year before that.

"Did I?" Peter wondered, for he had bad memory.

"Yes you did! But something told me you would come today! I even got dressed, so I won't be running around in a nightgown this time!" Wendy said proudly. Peter eyed Wendy for a moment. He then walked up to her and frowned. Wendy now stood a whole foot taller than him. She was much older than he remembered.

"Have you always been this tall?" Peter asked.

"Yes!" Wendy lied. She would not dare tell him that she grew, for she promised never to grow up. She sighed thinking about it. When she was 11 she fell in love with this boy, when he showed up that night. She loved all his freckles, his blonde hair, his green eyes and big ears. When she was 11, she was in love with his muscled body and beautiful face. But now she felt her heart starting to break as she realized for the first time, she was becoming too old for him. Here she was a 15 year old girl, with a crush on a little boy. No longer was Peter beautiful to her, but cute and she knew it. It killed her to know her feelings where changing. What hurt the most was the fact that, she knew Peter would never age.

"Well you ready to go!" Peter smiled.

"Of course," Wendy sighed "I'll wake Michael." She walked over to her sleeping brother and shook him. Michael shot up immediately and smiled. "Is he here?" he asked. Wendy pointed and Michael grinned when he caught eyes of Peter. The red headed nine year old got out of bed and ran up to Peter. They slapped high fives and laughed. Wendy glanced as she realized Michael was closer to Peter's age then she was. Michael was close to Peter's height, and Peter would hardly know the difference. Michael and Peter began to converse…for a _while. _Wendy sat down and waited and couldn't help but feel forgotten. Peter was happy to talk to a boy he's own age, since the lost boys left. Peter and Michael talked about boy stuff until Wendy interrupted.

"We should be going!" Wendy reminded.

"Where?" Peter asked.

"Never Land," Michael sighed.

"Oh yes!" Peter laughed. He reached into his satchel that he carried and pulled out a fist full of fairy dust. He threw it on Wendy and Michael. They closed their eyes and began to float. Wendy, used to the routine, advanced towards the window and flew out. She circled in the air as she inhaled the night air. She had forgotten how fun it was to fly. Michael and Peter came out together, joking and laughing about something. They began to fly away together. "Wait for me!" Wendy yelled as she struggled to catch up. They flew upward until they were flying through stars. They kept flying until the stars faded away and they were engrossed in the blue sky. The air became cold and dense as they began to hold their breath. The air became water before they knew it, and they were swimming upward. Peter and Michael shot out of the water and into the sky as they were now above the Never Ocean. They flew and laughed as Wendy shortly emerged afterwards. Wendy sighed and caught up with the boys.

"Just wait until you meet the lost boys!" Peter said enthusiastically.

"Wait," Wendy asked "didn't they come with us?"

"There are more now Wendy," Michael scoffed.

They flew until the island came into sight. The familiar island was beaming with life and color. They flew over the never wood and landed in a clearing. Peter gave a bird call and three boys emerged woods. Two were the size of Michael and the other Wendy's height. One of the young ones was African American, with black curly hair. Then the other young one was fat, brunette with a lot of freckles. The tall one was muscular with ebony hair and blue eyes.

"I'll like you to meet my old friend Michael." He smiled. Wendy cleared her throat. "And Peter."

"Hello," said the African American "I'm Nickels."

"And I'm Tiny," Said the large one.

"Hello Wendy," said the tall one "pleased to meet you acquaintance. I'm James"

"He's new," Peter whispered behind a hand. "Well come on let's go to the house."

"Where is the underground home, I can hardly remember." Wendy chuckled.

"Destroyed," Peter sighed "the Pirates destroyed it that day you got kidnapped. We live in the Wendy House. The fairies moved them up in the trees. Come on." Peter got a running start and leaped in the air. Michael followed and Wendy tiredly came behind them. The three boys ran and disappeared in the woods. Peter land on the thick branch of a tall tree. He climbed to the leafy top, where the small house was resting. He opened the door and lowered down a rope ladder for the lost boys and then entered the house. Wendy went in and sighed.

"Quite small," Wendy sighed. Which it was, she shuffled over to a corner and Peter went to one two. Michael set next to Peter and began talking. The lost boys enter soon after. Nickels and Tiny began to converse in another corner.

"May I sit here?" asked James.

"Sure," Wendy said to preoccupied to care. All she could focus on was her mixed emotions. She was jealous of the fact that Peter was enjoying Michael's company more than years, but she was somewhat glad that Michael was keeping Peter busy.

"So where do you live?" James asked to start conversation.

"London," Wendy replied, "you?"

"Um," James answered with confusion, "_here._"

"Oh," Wendy sighed. She looked at Peter. "I don't know why I came," she thought allowed.

"Why wouldn't you?" James asked.

Wendy seemed a bit shocked that he asked, for she had realized she had spoken aloud. "Don't tell Peter," she warned, "but I've grown. I'm fifteen and he's ten. I use to _love _him. I absolutely loved him. Now he's just a kid. He seems to feel different too. I use to be the apple of his eye and now he doesn't notice me."

"Well _I _noticed you," James said with a grin.

"Yes but, Wendy stopped and looked at the boy. He was smiling at her and she batted her eyes flirtatiously. "How old are you," she asked.

"Don't tell Peter," he warned "but I'm sixteen. No one is supposed to be older than him. So he just thinks that I am really tall."

"What's a boy your age doing in Never Land?" she questioned.

"What's a girl you're age doing in Never Land?" James retorted. Wendy responded by shushing him quickly. She looked over at Peter who was still talking. "Peter doesn't know that I grew older," she instructed.

"Oh," he said with a nod.

"Yes," she nodded back, "so _don't _tell Peter. So what are you doing here? Surely a young man your age would be a fine man of London."

"I ran away from an orphanage when I was little," he said with a shrug, "and I don't want to end up in one again." Wendy nodded sadly in understanding. "Frankly," he continued quietly, "I have been considering leaving."

Wendy looked at him and tried to hide a smile. "As in go back to London?" she asked. He nodded with a smile.

"_But __don't tell Peter__."_


End file.
